An Excuse For A Sleepover
by UnseenMagic
Summary: Pointless sleepover fic .Emmett strop. EXB fluff. all human.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing *Cries***

**A/N: So Hey Guys it's like 1 o' clock in the morning here. I have had too much sweet things and I am buzzing so I thought, seeing as I seem to be alive in the land of the dead.(Sleepers) I thought I would try write a half decent FanFic. My IPod is blaring music in my ears and I am sitting in the dark, tip tappading away just for your reading please. So please enjoy and review :)**

**Just a really pointless Story, but I thought I would bore you with, :P feedback welcome I sorry it doesn't really go anywhere. **

**All Human – Canon Pairings **

**Enjoyyyyyy**

Just another non-existent sleepover

Bella's POV

"So heres the thing" Emmett announced "it's time" he said with a smirk. The rest of us burst into fits of laughter, us being, me, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

"What are we, in a haunted movie?" Rosalie questioned between Giggles.

"So, big guy, what's it time for?" I said waving my hands in the air mockingly, for a dramatic effect. Everyone snickered. I could feel Edwards's chest rumble from where I was seated in his lap with my back flush against his toned chest.

"Well... I was thinking we could play truth or dare?" Emmett questioned. "Urghhs" were heard from around the room.

"Em, c'mon. We always play truth or dare. From you great 'thing' you were of announcing I thought it was actually gonna be something good!" jasper said, exasperated. We all nodded our agreement.

"No, no, no... I didn't mean that kind, I thought we could put some fun twist on it" he said trying to win us back into the idea, I sensed that it wasn't quite working. Awwh poor Emmett, him and his little brain did try. I randomly giggled to myself imagining Emmett's brain situated inside his head with nothingness surrounding the pea size of it. Edward gave me a questioning look, I shook it off and he just gave a chuckle.

"Emmett we don't want to play your idea of _Sexual_ truth or dare. That can just go too far sometimes" Alice argued. Again we all agreed. Each and every one of us could say that we had all not exactly fared well in one of _those_ games of truth or dare. It almost certainly always ended in some kind of argument between whichever couple, but let's not go into that.

"Oh but this time it will actually be GOOD!" he continued, why didn't he just give up now.

"NO!" everyone seemed to say in unison. Emmett's face fell, I actually felt some sympathy for him at that moment, his pout was rather, well... sweet.

"God! You guys don't know how to live! I didn't necessarily mean sex! You have such bad images of me, I thought we were friends" Emmett shouted, his upset showing through the anger.

"Oh Em, don't get all stroppy on us, you know perfectly well why we don't wanna play that god forsaken game!" Edward spoke up this time. I bent my head down to prevent myself for being deafened. Edward noticed and pulled me up immediately, holding me close and whispering his apologies in my ear, dropping a kiss to the crown of my head.

Emmett trampled out of the room, muttering under his breath, we all had a pretty good idea what he was saying though. I mean this was Emmett.

We all looked at each other; all of our eyes seemed to fall on Rose.

"Oh Must I?!? Jasper you're his best friend" she pleaded

"Oh yes my sister but you, are his Fiancé" jasper simply stated back, calmly. "C'mon Alice, Honey I think we have had enough." Me and Edward watched as he pulled Alice up with him as he stood from their place on the loveseat, leading her out of the living room and up the stairs.

This just left me and my Gorgeous Boyfriend. I couldn't resist a moment longer. I shifted myself in his lap we were now chest to chest, me straddling his lap. I crashed my lips to his and my hands threaded into his silky, soft hair. He smiled into the kiss and kissed back, matching my eagerness. Somehow we had managed to topple over in passion. I was now lying on top on Edward and he had his arms wrapped around me, crushing me to him. I giggled at our position, still not breaking our heated make-out session.

"LOL!" someone shouted from above us, we immediately broke the kiss and turned to see Emmett with a Huge bowl of popcorn and the largest, cheesiest grin you have ever seen smeared across his face.

Edward huffed and pulled me up onto the loveseat, cuddling me close.

Emmett continued his girly giggling and proceeded to plonk himself down next to me, may I remind you that a loveseat in generally made for TWO!

"Emmett, get a life. go and annoy someone else" Edward sighed. I totally felt his pain.

"I'm comfy" Emmett grinned. Obviously that was enough for Edward and he pulled me up of the loveseat with him hmphing as he went, Leaving Emmett alone. We went upstairs and the rest of the evening was spent snuggling on Edwards's bed, Pure bliss. Not to mention the occasional outburst from Emmett.

**So there it is, the result of my night time boredom. I'm off to bed.**

**Tell me what you think **

**Emily xoxo **


End file.
